


когда твой дом горит

by murakaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: однажды он перестает их сравнивать.





	когда твой дом горит

однажды он перестает их сравнивать.

искать в этом чужом рое мустанге осколки полковника. ждать, что вот-вот он обернется, криво улыбнется и скажет «ну что, стальной, соскучился по мне?». обижаться, что рой мустанг носит лицо полковника, но не его суть.

этот рой — он чертовски хорош, он улыбается открыто, не превращая веселье в издевку, если он хочет потрепать по голове или погладить — он делает это, жизнь не приучила его маскировать заботу под нравоучения, а тревогу под снисхождение. обаятельный, амбициозный, привлекательный — эд действительно не может не признавать, что он классный парень.

но сравнивать роя мустанга с полковником — просто бесчеловечно. как минимум, потому что эд любит полковника — черт возьми, он до сих пор любит его так сильно, что перед глазами вспыхивают красные точки огня — и не может быть объективным. как максимум, потому что полковник стал тем, кем эд его запомнил в те последние минуты их встречи, после ишвара. а эд не чудовище, чтобы желать кому-то пройти войну и выжить в ней.

этот рой — он чертовски хорош, нравится это эду или нет. в конце концов, нельзя винить костер за то, что ты предпочитаешь лесные пожары. нельзя винить того, кто хочет тебя согреть, за то, что ты хочешь обжечься. нельзя винить одного человека за то, что он не точная копия другого — это же идиотизм.

поэтому однажды он перестает их сравнивать.

пора отпустить это все, решает эд, проснувшись в понедельник утром, так больше не может продолжаться. этот мир не может оплакивать полковника вместе со мной, потому что никогда его не терял.

он даже не знает, жив ли полковник; а если все-таки жив, то доживет ли до того момента, когда эд придумает, как вернуться обратно; а если доживет, то захочет ли вообще видеть у себя на пороге призрака из несчастливого прошлого; а если захочет, то не разочаруется ли потом, поняв, что эд давно перестал быть подростком, который хотел вернуть брату тело; а если…

слишком много переменных. поэтому эд просто надеется, что полковник хотя бы жив. хорошо, он надеется, что полковник жив и хотя бы немного счастлив.

эд не сильно беспокоится о способности полковника перешагнуть свою боль и жить дальше, потому что один раз он уже это сделал, значит, сможет и теперь. не так страшно умереть героем, как жить потом и помнить, за что тебя так прозвали. не так страшна секунда, когда человек, которого ты любил, умирает у тебя на руках, как все последующие годы без него. не так страшна потеря, как мучительные попытки ее осознать и принять.

впрочем, думает эд с горькой насмешливой улыбкой, полковник такая скотина, что вывезет и первое, и второе, и третье.

во вторник вечером эд смотрит на то, как рой мустанг пьет пиво, и думает, что не станет больше убегать от реальности, потому что однажды они с алом уже так поступили, и эд помнит, сколько боли и горя им это принесло.

у меня что-то в зубах застряло, спрашивает рой со смешком.

ты не тот, кого я люблю, думает эд, но ты в этом не виноват.

да, равнодушно отвечает эд, твое чсв.

а после ухмыляется.

на следующий день он решает: мы с полковником больше не встретимся. он все еще любит его, конечно, и эта любовь никуда не денется, она совершенно точно не может никуда деться, но тем не менее…

мы с полковником больше не встретимся, упрямо говорит эд своему отражению и чувствует, как внутри остро вспыхивает боль. он повторяет.

мы с полковником больше не встретимся. мы с полковником больше не встретимся. мы с полковником больше не встретимся.

он повторяет до тех пор, пока страшные слова не становятся просто словами. просто набором звуков, просто еще одним фактом. эд говорит:  
меня зовут эдвард элрик.

говорит:  
мой отец — мудак.

говорит:  
мы с полковником больше не встретимся.

еще один факт в этом удивительном мире фактов. эд пытается убедить себя в том, что когда-нибудь ему не будет так хреново от этого. когда-нибудь он посмеется над собой и над тем, как убивался по широкомордому мужику с дерьмовым характером. когда-нибудь ему перестанет сниться пшеничное поле, усеянное костями, и тихий шепот за спиной:

«кажется, вам выдалось увлекательное путешествие».

во сне он никогда не может ответить, слова встают поперек горла и хлещут через нос, словно кровь. но если бы он мог — и если бы полковник смог его услышать — он сказал бы:

«да, полковник» — и это значило бы больше, чем все слова, которые они швыряли друг в друга, пока были рядом.

когда эд в следующий раз встречает роя, то с удовлетворением замечает, что тонкий пронзительный звон внутри него прекратился. он больше ничего не ждет, он больше не проецирует привычки полковника на этого роя мустанга, он больше не вглядывается в него в надежде увидеть там хоть что-то знакомое.

там, где еще недавно все горело и плавилось, воцаряются долгожданные темнота и тишина. только серые хлопья пепла, похожие на грязный снег, ложатся эду на плечи.

наконец-то — спустя два года и три месяца беспрерывной тоски — он перестает их сравнивать.


End file.
